Old Friends Long Gone
by Starlight Pixiedust
Summary: Leia disappears and someone from her and Luke's past returns...


Well, it took us nearly 7 months but it's done! Many, many thanks to Spaced Out Anna who co-authored this with me and tirelessly corrected my mistakes. The fic takes places approximately 2 years after Union. Enjoy!

  


_1_

Amidala raced down the darkened corridor. Her long skirt tangled around her legs, almost causing her to trip. _Don't stop, _her mind warned_, if you do, they'll catch you._

She snuck a glance over her shoulder; they were gaining. A stormtrooper's blaster shot hit the wall, missing her by bare inches, and she tried to run faster. Her impractical, heeled boots skidded on the polished floor and her hair fell in her eyes, dampened with perspiration caused by both exersion and fear. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"No," she breathed. Less than two metres away, the corridor ended in a dead-end. Her fingers clawed at the walls, searching for an escape route that wasn't there.

"NO!" she shrieked and slapped the wall. Acid tears clouded her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

"Now, Amidala, be a good queen, and surrender," said a familiar gravelly voice close behind her.

_Leia..._was her final desperate thought before she was enveloped in darkness.

  


Luke sat up in bed, his breath coming in ragged gasps and his body soaked in cold sweat. _Who was that?_ Luke wondered as he ran through a quick Jedi relaxation technique. His breathing and heart rate returned to normal as the final shards of his dream dulled.

Leia...that man called her Amidala. Something about that woman was so familiar.

Mara grunted in her sleep beside him, seemingly unaffected by his earlier frenzied state. No matter, Luke decided as he gathered his wife in his arms, he'd talk about it in the morning with Mara or Leia. But something still nagged him as he tried to fall back asleep.

  


_2_

Leia awoke suddenly.

Some bizarre dream she'd had, about what she didn't have the slightest clue. Leia looked out the window as the sun rose over Coruscant. Han's arm was draped over her waist, holding her close. It was too early for the kids to be up, or her and Han for that matter.

Smiling, she snuggled closer to her husband's chest and dozed off.

  


_3_

Luke fixed breakfast and belted out a medley of his current favourite songs. That is, of course, when her remembered the words.

"And I miss you, like Tatooine misses the rain, something, something...She thinks my X-wing's sexy-"

"Would you SHUT UP?! You sound like an off-key Wookie!" Mara glared at him from the doorway as she tightened the sash of her robe. Mara isn't what you would call a morning person. Luke gave her one of those farm-boy grins she thought was so adorable and he walked over to her.

"Morning, beautiful," he murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

"Um, so, what happened last night? You woke up at about midnight." She tried to ignore the fact that he was kissing behind her ear.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye, all his earlier sunniness, vanished like the lakes and rivers on Tatooine.

"I had a dream last night, a Force vision, I think," he said soberly, "It was a woman named Amidala, a woman of great importance, or so I gathered. She was being chased by stormtroopers and they killed her or knocked her unconscious. Her last thought was about a girl named Leia. But there was something about her, she was so familiar."

"Familiar, how?"

"Her sense, her emotions. She reminded me of Leia. Maybe she knew Leia."

"Who knows, anything is possible."

  


  


_4_

The empty tube fell from her numb fingers, a few particles of spice ending up on the ground. She fell upon them, licking them up, not caring about the grime on the floor. The only thing important was the spice.

Ann sat up, pushing her hair out of her eyes, and leaned against the bed frame. As always, her eyesight was becoming clearer, her mind sharper. Taking deep breaths to extend the effects, she set her sights on a bottle, lying on the floor. It had once contained Corellian Whiskey, but now it would serve a greater purpose. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The bottle begam to shake violently and as she opened her eyes to stare at it, it very slowly rose above the floor. As the seconds ticked by it rose higher, but in a split second it dropped, the glass shattering upon impact.

Ann hung her head, gasping for air. It was getting easier though, easier every time she injested the spice. She could feel a headache coming on, as it did when the spice started to lose effect. She pulled herself onto her bed, closing her eyes to sleep. But before she succumbed to the fatigue, a few words escaped her lips.

"Hail to the Empire..."

_5_

Footsteps echoed down the long dark corridor. In time, six stormtroopers made their way in front of the Moff.

Moff Foche smiled grimly as soldiers saluted him. He had been in command of the Imperial Corvette _Mavler_ for 15 years. There had been glorious times on this ship, the attack on Calamari, his first battle in command. He had been aide to some great Admirals. But now...now Paelleon had signed the death certificate for the Empire when he had signed the peace treaty with the New Republic. 

Around him, lights flickered as he made his way to the bridge. The _Mavler_'s days of glory were in the past. The ship was on the verge of breakdown, only ingenious engineers had kept it in hyperspace.

Today he had received startling news from his Chief Engineer.

"I give her a month, sir." The man had told him succintly.

"A month? This ship should last a quarter of a century!"

"With constant maintenance at shipyards, we haven't been to an Imperial shipyard on nearly ten years. We need a new ship," The engineer reported morosely.

The klaxon sounded, and the Moff shook himself out of his memory and raced to the bridge.

On the screen was a large feighter, bearing old Republic markings.

"Sir, I'm not reading any life signs," the science officer reported.

Foche frowned. "Is there anything wrong with the ship?"

"No, sir."

Foche moved towards the viewscreen. "Any ion trails?"

"If there were any, they're faded. This ship's engines haven't been activated in at least 35 years."

The Moff thought for a moment. "Let's suit up and go over there, see what is on that ship."

  


_6_

The Promenade was one of the busiest places on Coruscant. The boundary between the upper and lower levels, members of all species mingled here. There were hundreds of shops and carts scattered along the corridor.

Mara moved easily through the crowd, as people parted to let her through. A dozen or so holovid reporters were right behind her, capturing her every step. It had taken Mara a long time to get used to her celebrity as the great Jedi Master's wife. Now she was getting used to it. Almost.

"Mrs.Skywalker-are the rumours true?" One of the vid reporters asked her.

"What rumours?" Mara asked nonchalantly, looking at an array of engraved light pens.

"That you and Master Skywalker are expecting a baby."

Mara smiled. "No, we are not, we are too busy right now for children." Inwardly, she seethed, how dare they ask her about this now? Luke and her had been trying to have a baby for months and every month it became harder and harder to put on a brave face for the reporters...She turned around to face the reporters. "That will be all for today, I won't be answering any more questions and I would appreciate some privacy."

Reluctantly, the crowd of vid reporters dispersed, heading back to their offices or to find someone else to pester.

Sighing with relief, Mara turned to go home to the apartment she and Luke shared. But there, she would have to pass by the room they had decided to use a nursery; the emptiness of the room made her heart ache.

She walked along, smiling at the complete strangers who greeted her. They would run home today and tell their families excitedly that Mara Jade had smiled at them! Mara didn't quite understand them.

She went to take a lift to the upper levels when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a woman. She sat against the wall of the building, pulling her tattered rags around her, as if she was cold in the warm summer weather. There was something very familiar about her...Then the woman looked up and Mara gasped.

"Ann!" Mara said. It was Ann, the girl Mara had been friends with in her childhood, her only friend from her childhood.

"M-m-ara?" Ann stuttered, her eyes red and bloodshot. With a feeling of sickness in her stomach, Mara recognized the signs of withdrawal from spice.

Mara made a quick decision, pulling out a communicator-she called for a car from the palace.

Ann looked back at Mara, "Hail the Emperor," she croaked. Mara. Had to look away, afraid that Ann would see the pity in her eyes.

  


_7_

The Moff Foche stood on the bridge of the _Mavler_, awaiting the report on the mysterious ship they'd discovered. Odd that they'd found this ship.

An underling advanced hesitantly and waited to be acknowledged. Foche nodded at him over his shoulder. The underling began his report: "Sir, the ship appears to be deserted and has been for some time. Decades, most likely. The records have been scrambled and Decrypt is currently attempting to decode them. The only unsual thing is the carbon freezing chamber and what seems to be a humanoid female frozen in carbonite."

"Thank you." The Moff looked out at the floating ship. "Try and hack into their database, find out who we have in carbonite."

The Moff then turned around and sat in the command chair, carefully studying the derelict. A few minutes later, one of his decryption officers arrived on the bridge, his face flushed from the the run.

"Sir-we know who the woman is."

"Who is it?"

"The ship is property of the Royal family of Naboo. We've ascertained that the woman is Queen Amidala, the Queen nearly half a century ago. She stepped down from the throne when she married a Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker."

The Moff went upright. "Darth Vader?! That means, she's the mother of..."

"Leia Organa Solo and Luke Skywalker."

The Moff thought for a moment, and then toggled the comm. "Attention all personel, we will be moving to the derelict-" he paused to look at the engineer. "It is in good enough condition?"

The engineer nodded. "It's like it's been preserved sir, we'll just transport supplies to upgrade her engines."

Foche turned back to the comm. "Please collect your personal items and prepare to move in 18 hours," he finished smoothly. He stood and walked towards his ready room, calling to the comm officer, "Get me a secure link to Coruscant. There's someone I want to leave a message for."

  


_8_

Mara had taken Ann to her apartment, supporting her as they rode up the turbolift. Once in her home, she called for a medical droid.

Mara watched as the drois pulled out his probe from Ann's arm. "What's your diagnosis?"

"Withdrawal from Saki spice," the droid replied. 

"Is there anything you can prescribe? Something to make her more comfortable? Or more lucid, perhaps?"

The droid opened a panel built into his stomach and pulled a vial of clear liquid. "Tricozine. Once a day. Mix with water, drink."

"Thank you," Mara said, reaching for the vial. "That will be all."

The droid obediently rolled out of the apartment. Mara went to the kitchen for water, purified from Hoth and mixed together the solution. Returning to the living area, she sat next to Ann on the couch. She put the glass up to her old friend's lips. Ann drank like a bantha cub on Tatooine.

Ann shook her head. It was all happening too fast. The raid on her apartment, losing all her money in Sabacc, Mara finding her. It was too much, too fast. How she yearned for the power the Saki spice gave her. If she could just get a little she was certain she could get rid of the awful, sick feeling that raked her body.

Mara watched Ann with concern. She stared into oblivion. Only then did Mara begin to realize how rough shape Ann was in. She was much too thin and looked like she hadn't bathed in weeks. Her arms were covered with white scars; one particularly ugly one ran from the inside of her left elbow almost to her outside wrist. Her fingertips were painfully red; there was a patch of dried blood where a thumbnail had been.

Mara broke into Ann's trance and asked with cheeriness she didn't feel, "Why don't you go take a bath? I'll see if I can get in touch with my husband, and make us something to eat."

"All right," Ann agreed hesitantly. Mara smiled at her; Ann smiled back after a moment. _Almost as if she forgot how to_, Mara thought miserably.

  


9

Leia casually logged into her personal electronic mail. The usual: a message from Luke, a message from Mara (both nearly identical and both informing her no luck on the baby front), some junk mail, a note marked URGENT. Frowning, Leia opened it. It read:

  


_Do you honestly think she's dead?_

  


Mystified, Leia shut off her computer. What in the galaxy is that supposed to mean?

  


_10_

Moff Foche smiled and hit the key that sent his message to Organa Solo. He's heard many years ago about one of her few weaknesses and knew it would some day come in handy. Well, that day had come.

  


  


_11_

Ann woke up slowly, stretching and reveling in the luxury of a clean bed. She opened her eyes, the guest bedroom was dark as she had closed the blinds the night before. She got out of bed and opened the blinds. Outside, speeders flew around in the bright daylight. Ann rested her forehead against the heavily fortified glass. Very slowly, she could feel her addiction withdrawing. She needed the medication less and less. But it was still there. And it ached...

She stepped away, pulling herself out of the depressing thoughts. She thought about going to have some breakfast.

But once in the main living area, no one was there. Ann looked around, frowning slightly. Then she heard a sound below her-

_a flash of Luke holding up a lightsaber, standing in front of Mara_

Ann stumbled, shaking her head. What was that? She asked herself. No answer. Turning around, she caught sight of stairs. Mara had told her there was a gym below the apartment. 

Ann stepped down the stairs to see a state of the art gym, and Luke swinging a lightsabre at Mara's neck.

Ann gripped the hand rail as she watched Mara swing her sabre and block his. As they pressed against each other, Luke smiled and shrugged, "Truce?"

In response, Mara switched off her blade. Luke followed suit after a millisecond. She reached up and brushed back his hair. "You need a shower."

"You could take one with me..." He suggested, kissing her softly. She responded, and Ann felt as though she was intruding on a very private moment.

Mara broke off. "I don't think so. Ann will be up soon."

"She already is," Luke said, pointing with his chin towards her. Ann blushed; she hadn't known he had seen her. 

Mara turned around, smiling. "Good morning. Want some breakfast?"

"Um...sure. I just don't want to impose..." Ann stammered.

"No bother, we haven't eaten either," Luke told her. He took Mara's hand and they walked to their living quarters. 

  


_12_

Leia stared at the computer screen. It could not be true.

"Leia? You okay?" Han asked from behind her.

"Fine," she said and switched off the computer screen. She accepted the glass of wine he handed her and sat on the couch.

"You're so tense," he murmured as he rubbed the nape of her neck. "Relax, it's just you, me and a good bottle of wine." Slowly, he began to unbraid her hair and ran his fingers through it.

"Han?"

"Hum." He kissed the base of her neck.

"I have to go to Endor."

"What?!" He turned her around to face him. "Is this the Council again? Didn't you tell them you weren't going to run any of their errands for them during your time off?"

"I did but...I got a message today from an Imperial officer telling me he thinks my mother isn't dead, that she was frozen in carbonite all these years. He gave me rendez-vous point and told me if I haven't arrived in two weeks, he'd leave. He said he feared that him revealing this much could get him executed and didn't want me to reply."

"But-"

"Han, this is my mother! The mother Luke never knew."

He sighed. She had a point. "Let me go with you."

"No."

"Why?!"

"No, he said I must go alone."

"All right," He paused. There was no point in arguing. "When do you leave?"

"Probably tomorrow afternoon."

"Will you take the Falcon?"

"You need two people to take her out of hyperspace. I'll find something smaller." She smiled. "But tonight is now and forget about tomorrow." Leia ran her hands up his chest and moving closer. "And you know I love you." And she kissed him.

  


_13_

Han and Leia hugged each other tightly. Over her shoulder, Han watched Luke loading the last of the supplies into the small ship Leia was flying to Endor. 

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back, and stepped back from him. She looked into his hazel eyes for a moment then kissed him a final time. Turning, she walked towards Luke. They embraced, before she strode up the landing ramp confidently.

Han and Luke watched her fly away in silence. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Luke said softly.

"Tell me about it," was Han's reply. 

  


_14_

Endor 5 didn't seem to have changed in the years since Leia had been there. It had nearly 20 years since the victory celebrations. She had always said she'd be back, but somehow had never found the time.

She tapped into the computer, putting in the order to go into orbit. She sat back, the message had said someone would be waiting for her. Not too far off, she could see a piece of debris from the Death Star. She stood up-

_the Emperor's image filled her head, his eyes blazing as he advanced towards her_

Leia screamed, and felt someone grab her arms. She tried to fight back, using the Force- but felt nothing. Then she noticed the ysalmari rack on the stormtrooper's back. And the stun blaster raised towards her.

  


_15_

Luke pressed his lips against Mara's neck, and she sighed. He miled, Mara hadn't been this relaxed in weeks. Ann was at a rehabilitation center for the day, and they were alone.

Then he felt Leia scream and disappear.

"Leia," he breathed.

"You're think about your _sister_ right now?" Mara demanded.

Luke sat up and shook his head. Something had happened to Leia, something terrible.

Dread hung around them as they dressed.

  


_16_

Luke pressed the call button at the Solo residence. Mara ran a hand over his shoulders.

Han opened the door, looking disheveled. "The New Republic lost Leia's ship an hour ago."

"I lost her sense about that time," Luke admitted.

"Do we know where she went?" Mara asked.

Han shook his head. "I only know she was meeting an Imperial about your mother. Leia thought she might not be dead." Han shook his head. "Come on in."

"What evidence is there that she's alive?" Mara sked as they walked in.

"Just a message, and Leia feels, felt that there was a bit of truth to it." Han sat down heavily. The apartment was immaculate, not showing any signs of turmoil. "We have maybe 2 hours before the vid reporters pick this up."

"Where are the kids?" Mara asked.

"With their tutors. I want to get them to stay as normal as possible. I'll tell them when we know more." Han looked out over Coruscant. "The only thing we know is that she did arrive at Endor."

Luke looked at Mara. "Want to take a trip to Endor?"

  


_17_

Ann keyed in the door sequence, glad to have finished her rehab for the week.

"Mara," she called, "I'm home."

The front room was empty, as was the kitchen. Finally, she heard voices coming from Mara and Luke's bedroom. She rapped on the door and heard a "Come in".

Their bedroom was a mess, closet doors thrown open and clothes piled on the bed.

"What's going on?" Ann asked.

"Luke's sister has gone missing, we're going to find her. We're leaving this afternoon in the Jade Sabre. You can stay in the apartment-"

"Let me go with you," Ann blurted out.

Mara looked up from her packing. "Are you kidding?"

Ann nodded, feeling more sure than she had in years.

"She was kidnapped by _Imperials_, Ann. You still have some allegiances to them." Mara told her.

"For leaving me high and dry when we lost the war? Letting me fall into the gutter with a tube of spice? You've helped me, Mara, and I want to help you."

Mara looked at her. "Okay. Pack light. The _Sabre_ isn't that big."

  


_18_

Ann sat in the lounge outside of the cockpit; she was sitting on a couch she was ure was worth more than she had ever made in her life.

Luke and Mara had gone to change and shower, leaving Han to pilot the ship. At Endor, they would try to get an ion trail to follow.

Ann leaned her head against the sofa. She felt utterly useless, she couldn't pilot the ship, couldn't shoot-she had been the daughter of a dancer in the Imperial Court, not trained in assassination like Mara. She had attempted specialized schooling, and had made it through one year, before quitting because of lack of funds.

The door from Mara and Luke's cabin opened and Mara came out. She was towel-drying her hair and wrapped in a black robe.

"Hey," Mara said softly, "Luke fell asleep, so we should be quiet. He doesn't get enough sleep."

"I guess you tired him out," Ann said slyly, a smile lurking around her lips.

"Maybe." A faint blush graced Mara's cheeks.

"Have you two thought about having kids?" Ann asked.

Mara froze and the light in her eyes slowly diminished. "We've been trying but with no luck so far. I'm beginning to think it's my fault."

Ann sat up. "Maybe you just need to give it time."

"I've been giving time for over a year."

The two women were looking at each other, when Han came out of the cockpit. He looked haggard; Leia's disappearance was hitting him hard.

"Hey Jade, take over for me?" he croaked.

"Sure Solo. Why don't you go and try and catch a few winks?" Mara suggested, tying her hair back.

"I'll try."

  


  


_19_

Leia very slowly left the fog that had enveloped her. Opening her eyes, she found a dark room, but luxuriously furnished.

"Computer, half-lights," she said hoarsely.

Obediently, the room was subtly lit. She sat up slowly.

Alerted by her movement, the door opened and two typical stormtroopers marched in, blasters in hand. An officer followed them.

"Councillor Organa Solo. I welcome you to the Royal Vessel of Naboo," he said.

"The Imperials and the New Republic have signed a treaty, bearing peace," Leia snapped, "You'll be court martialled for this."

"I bear no allegiance to the man who signed that treaty. Besides, how else would I get you here? Say please?" The officer smirked.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're funny?"

The officer looked surprised. "Well, no..."

"Then where in Sith did you get the idea?!" Leia growled.

The officer frowned. "I don't see how you're a position to be making jokes, Madame Organa Solo. I am here to extend the Captain's invitation for you to join him for dinner."

"Wild banthas couldn't drag me to the table," Leia replied coldly.

The officer frowned again, turned on his heel and left, the stormtroopers a pace behind him.

  


_20_

Han shifted in bed and tried to will himself to sleep, but it was no use. He was worrying too much about Leia, and her plight. What if she was hurt, or even worse, dead? He ignored the thought and reviewed the plan they had tentatively decided on. He sighed. The plan was so full of holes, he was worried it would crumble to dust.

Rolling over, he pushed away all thoughts and worries of attacking a Star Cruiser, only to find his wife all ready dead. Finally, his eyes began to feel heavy and he closed them. An image of Leia slid into his head. It was the on the morning of the day she left. She lay in bed, sleeping peacefully, wearing nothing but a sheet, her wedding ring and that incredible hair of hers. Her hair framed her face; she looked like an angel. Smiling, he drifted off to sleep.

  


_21_

Mara looked upon the green planet below with mistrust and worry. She hadn't been here in years-even before she had met Luke, to see if the Emperor's spirit was here. It was. Then, his presence had been a comfort, a reason to complete her mission to kill Luke Skywalker. She didn't know how his presence would feel now.

Luke had left her the cockpit to check on Han-he would want to be here to help them find an ion trail.

Mara pulled her eyes away from Endor, to stabilize the orbit. When she looked up again, the Emperor was there.

Mara screamed. The ghastly visage smiled.

"So my Hand, you have returned to me. A failure," he snarled.

"I'm not a failure," Mara told him, trying to avert her eyes but could not, like he had a hold on her.

"You did not kill Luke Skywalker!"

"But-" Mara protested weakly.

"You killed a _clone_. And now you are Skywalker's wife, his love, you are trying to bear his child?!"

Mara swallowed, "How do you know that?"

"Why do you think you have failed?" the Emperor cackled.

Mara moaned. "Why are you trying to keep me from being happy?"

"You are _my_ servant, not his."

Behind her, there was a pounding on the door. "Mara!" Luke called.

All of a sudden, Mara could not speak. The Emperor floated there a malavent look on his face, as he raised his hands to send lightning through the door, to Luke.

For the first time in her life, Mara fought the man towards she had sworn an oath of lifelong service. She fought him with every fibre of her body. And she broke him.

He dropped his hands, his mouth opening into a scream before he disappeared into the atmosphere- gone.

The cockpit door opened and Luke rushed in, pullign his wife into his arms, holding her like he would never let her go. "Mara," he murmured into her hair, "what happened?"

"The Emeperor happened," she said, pulling away to look at him. "I destroyed him."

Luke pulled her in for a bone crushing embrace, and Mara rested her cheek on his shoulder, content for the moment to feel safe in her husband's arms.

  


Ann watched as Luke pulled Mara close, feeling utterly alone as she looked at them. It was obvious they meant everything to each other. Brushing tears from her eyes, she turned to go back to her cabin, to be alon in the dark and pretend she wouldn't sell her soul for spice.

  


_22_

Luke moved through the corridors of the _Jade Sabre_, still shaken by Mara's encounter with the Empeoror less than an hour before- but now he knew that his wife was safe it was time to help Han find his wife. He rapped on Han's door. "C'mon Han, get up."

The only answer Luke got was a muffled moan, and he grinned in spite of himself. "It's time to go find Leia." Sounds of movement erupted from the room and a moment later Han had opened the door, still pulling on a shirt. "What are we waiting for?"

Mara's hands moved over the controls, the crease between her eyebrows deepening as she concentrated. "I'm still not picking up anything. No ion trails, no real sign that anyone was here." Han swore.

"Can we spare the creativity for now, Han? I'm trying to find something- anything." Mara snapped.

"Well you're taking too long." Han growled.

"Allright then, General, why don't you try to trace a ship we aren't even sure was here!" Mara retorted, standing up to look at the Correlian.

"It was here."

"Then you find it!"

Luke stepped between his wife and brother in law.

"Han, we're trying-"

Han cut him off. "If Mara was the one missing, if you had 3 children sitting at home wondering where their mother was, I don't think you'd be in much of a mood to wait."

"Well Mara's not missing, and we don't have 3 children waiting at home, so give us a chance to look!" Luke said angrily.

"We don't have any children waiting at home." Mara mumbled. "Excuse me." She pushed her way out of the cockpit. Luke sighed heavily, scratching his head. Han looked at the Jedi Master. "What was that about?" Mara's abrupt exit seemed to have dampened his temper.

"Mara's been trying to get pregnant for nearly a year now. We still haven't had any luck. Every month it gets harder for her." Luke told Han honestly. "We've been keeping it private, though Leia knows."

"Luke, I'm sorry." Han started.

Luke was the one to interrupt this time. "No, Han. It's not your fault. Why don't you do a sweep, and I'll go talk to Mara." The Jedi left the cockpit, leaving Ann to step in.

"Would you like some help?" She asked softly.

Han grinned half-heartedly at her. "Sure."

They sat down in the pilot seats, each of them searching a particular band of subspace. It was barely a minute after they sat when Ann's console beeped.

"I have something- an ion trail. One from really old engines it seems." She looked carefully at the readings. "Too old for these scanners to pick up usually. I can trace it out of the system, there's a pretty clear trail."

Han ran for the door of the cockpit. "LUKE!! We got it!!!!"

The Skywalkers were in the pilot seats in a standard minute flat. Using the trail they shot out of the system, towards a lonely asteroid field, only a few parsecs away.

  


_23_

Rounding a particularily large asteroid, the group saw an ancient freighter, slightly larger than the _Jade Sabre_, hanging in space, between two other massive asteroids.

"Well, we've found it. Now how do we get in?" Mara asked.

Han frowned. Although the freighter was old, it appeared to be better equipped than the _Sabre_, so that ruled out-

Suddenly, they were seized, like by an unseen fist, and began to slowly move towards the larger ship.

"No..." Ann breathed. Tractor beams.

  


The _Sabre_ came to a rest. They all peered out across the deck curiously. No one entered from the large doors 50 metres in front of the Sabre. A few moments passed before Luke wondered out loud what was going on.

Han stood and left the cockpit, returning a moment later with four blasters. He passed them around then holstered an extra on his belt. "Come on. I'm not going to stay here and be a sitting duck," he said as he walked out of the cockpit. Without any protests, the rest followed.

Cautiously, Han, Luke, Mara and Ann descended the ramp and watched the docking bay. It was completely deserted including the gun turrets and the control station for the tractor beam. Luke motioned for them to stay behind him and they crept towards the door.

Luke flipped open a control panel next to the door that would presumably open it, and stared at intently. A moment later, he punched in a code and the door slid open.

They stepped into a dimly lit hallway.

"Now what?" Han asked.

"Let's find a computer. We can hack in and find out where Leia is, and hopefully a floor plan." Mara suggested. Luke nodded.

They continued down the hall and Han peered around the corner. "There's a terminal right here."

Mara slid into the seat and typed for several moments before exclaiming, "Found her!"

"Where is she?!" Han demanded.

"This way." Mara led the way down several corridors.

  


_24_

Moff Foche watched the viewscreen showing the group hurrying towards the chambers where Leia was being held. He smiled. Things were going beautifully.

"Here." Mara stopped in front of the only door in the hall.

"We need the keycard,"Luke pronounced as he examined the lock next to the heavily armoured door. 

"Any way we can hot-wire it?" Han asked hurriedly.

"No." They all turned and looked at Ann. It had been the first time she'd spoken since leaving the ship. "I studied Intelligence and specialized in security services," she said simply.

"She's right," Mara agreed."Han, go and try to find this keycard. Ann and I will go find out who's behind all this, and Luke, stay here 'til Ann and I come back."

  


Leia sat up in bed and looked towards the door. Luke, Mara, Han and someone she didn't recognize were there. 

  


_Luke_, she sent out, _what's happening?_

_We're rescuing you, was his reply. Hang in there, I'm staying here by the door for a while._

_25_

Ann and Mara hurried down an empty hallway.

"Why haven't we seen anyone yet?" Ann wondered out loud.

"I have no idea," Mara said, equally mystified. "Maybe it's operated via slave circuits."

  


A subordinate approached the Moff. "Sir?" he inquired, "What should we do with the intruders?"

"Nothing for the moment. Allow them free access until further notice."

The underling bowed slightly and walked away with the instructions.

  


_26_

Han stepped into the darkened office and looked around. This had to be it, if the keycard was anywhere, it would be here. Racing to the desk on the back wall, he riffled through the haphazardous piles of papers and general junk, tossing objects aside.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Han looked up to find a man with 20 kilos and 10 centimetres over Han, Moff insignia on the from of his stiff military uniform, standing in the doorway with the keycard held over his left shoulder.

Snarling, Han leapt forward and grabbed for the card. Foche cackled and tossed the card into the far corner. Han's mistake was to turn as he raced to grab it.

  


The Moff tackled Han to the floor, pinning him. He gasped as he felt the Moff fingers close around his throat and squeeze.

_Get a grip, _Han thought fleetingly, already feeling his lungs aching. His hands flitted over the carpet that surrounded him. Finally his fingers closed around what he was looking for. 

  


The black dots danced in front of his eyes, and threatened to overcome him. In his left hand, Han held the object he searched: an antique knife with _Foche _engraved on the pearly handle. Shifting his weight onto his right side, he thrust the knife upwards, into the Moff's ribs. The grip around his throat tightened, nearly crushing his larynx, then disappeared. Han twisted around to see Foche collapse on his side.

  


Han didn't even check to see if he was dead or merely unconscious. He raced to the corner, retreaved the keycard and ran to Leia's cabin as fast as his rubbery legs could take him.

  


_27_

Ann and Mara crept along the halls quietly, looking for some signs of other people. Ann had never been so scared in her life, her thoughts running in little circles. Behind them, they heard the sound of marching. Mara froze, and motioned for Ann to follow her into a little room. It was dark, except for the lights of a carbonite statue. 

Ann gasped softly, it was the woman.

Mara heard her gasp. "What?" she asked.

"That's the woman from my vision." Ann breathed.

Mara's eyes narrowed, "What vision?"

"When you told me you were leaving, I had this vision. I saw blaster fire, you facing the Emperor, a woman coming unfrozen from carbonite and..." Ann hesitated.

"What else did you see?" Mara pressed, with the rest of her vision coming true, Ann might have some Force powers.

"I saw you holding a baby."

She considered this, the implications. Mara leaned back against the wall and tried to concentrate, to let the Force flow. She took a deep breath-and let it out suddenly when she felt a hopeful little pinprick of Force light. In her womb. She caressed the tiny being and marvelled at the sheer potential of what and who it could be. 

She stood up, stunned. "You're right, I'am pregnant."

Ann smiled, "I'm so happy for you-" Mara cut her off, motioning for her to be quiet. Outside, it sounded as though there was activity in the corridor. She looked at the woman, who somehow seemed so familiar. Mara looked closer, and knew that they had to help her.

"Come on," she whispered furtively, "We have to free her."

"Who is she?" Ann asked.

"I don't know, but we aren't leaving her here." Mara tapped in the orders, and the carbonite began to shimmer.

  


_28_

Han raced back through the corridors, back to where Luke waited. He turned the corner to see, Luke was now sitting on a unconscious young officer.

Luke smiled self-conciously, "He came along at the wrong time." Luke saw the bruises Han carried. "What happened?"

"I had a run in with a Moff who tried to kill me," Han replied curtly, sticking the passcard into the door. It whooshed open and Leia leaped through it, into his arms.

Han clasped his wife fiercely, revelling in the scent and feel of her. Leia looked up at him. 

"I'm so sorry, Han. I should've-"

Han stopped her with a finger to her lips. "It doesn't matter. Come on, let's get out of here." He looked at Luke. "Where's Mara and Ann?"

Luke furrowed his brow. "They're one level down. They've found someone in carbonite." His eyes unfocused as Han assumed he spoke to Mara. "They're going to meet us at the ship."

Han pulled his blaster out of it's holster. "Then let's go."

  


_29_

They made it to the ship, albeit barely. Around the ship had been a ring of stormtroopers, waiting for them it seemed. The death of the Moff had not disrupted things as much as Han had hoped. The firefight had been brief, Luke using the Force to distract and disable the Imperials. Han, Luke and Leia had made it into the _Jade Sabre_, fine. They only waited for Mara and Ann.

Luke looked out the cockpit window, his lips compressed into a line. _C'mon Mara, let's go_. There was no answer from his wife. 

Han waited outside, on the ramp, his blaster in hand. From the other side of the bay he heard a door open and he tensed. He crept off the ramp, and around the ship, using the _Jade Sabre'_s bulk to hide. Someone was coming towards them, and quickly. He counted to three and then leapt into view, his blaster pointed square at...

Ann's chest.

Mara frowned next to Ann, shifting the load in her arms, "What the hell are you doing, Solo? We have to get out of here."

"How was I supposed to know it was you?" Han demanded, holstering his blaster.

His sister in law rolled her eyes, "Did we really sound like stromtroopers?"

Han then noticed what she was carrying. A woman with long brown hair, wearing purple robes with gold stitching. The woman lay slack in Mara's arms, but muttered incoherently. "Who's that?"

"We discovered her, frozen in carbonite. I wasn't going to leave her."

Carbonite. Han swallowed back the memories, or lack there of. "Okay. Come on, let's go."

  


_30_

Luke was relieved to say the least, when he saw his wife jog up the ramp into their ship. He waited at the top with open arms, and she fell into them. It felt right.

Luke kissed her roughly. "I was so worried, you weren't answering me."

"I was busy." His wife's smile was unabashed. He hadn't seen her so happy in months, the shadows of pain were gone form her eyes. She was hiding something from him, something big.

"What is it?"

Mara lifted his hand, and placed it on her abdomen, leading him through the same path she had followed, to the small being inside her, growing. Luke's eyes grew wide as he realized, and he lifted her, spinning, laughing with a freedom he hadn't felt in months.

  


_31_

Han smiled at them, the mysterious woman in his arms. He hurried to his cabin and lay the woman on the bed. Han looked at her with concern. She was still unconscious but seemed to be coming to. Her eyes fluttered open, closed again and she began to shiver violently. He grabbed a heavy blanket from the foot of the bunk and spread it over her.

Her unseeing eyes opened again and she attempted to speak. "Wha-wha-wher-"

Han pressed a finger to her lips and whispered, "You're fine. Just sleep for now." She obediently closed her eyes again.

"Who's that?" Leia asked the doorway. Han swivelled around. "I'm not sure. Maybe when she's coherent we'll find out." He paused as he looked at her, arms wrapped around her waist, looking very cold and forlorn. "Com'ere," he murmured and opened his arms to her. Gratefully, Leia slid her arms around his waist, and they stood there, holding each other. Her hands slid up and down his back, feeling the hard knots. "Thank you for rescuing me, yet again," she said softly. 

"Not a problem, sweetheart," he replied, "You can thank me later." She stiffled a giggle, then he felt her tense and her arms tighten.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked worriedly, pulling back to look into her face.

"I know who she is," she said, pointing a trembling finger towards the bed.

"Who?"

"My mother."

  


_32_

Amidala lay on the comfortable bed in the medical center. It was the first time she'd been alone since arriving on Coruscant three days earlier. Luke and Leia had never left her bedside until their respective spouses dragged them home. She smiled. Apparently the kids missed their mom and daddy-to-be.

Closing her eyes, Amidala let the few memories of her children flow.

  


Amidala squeezed Obi-Wan's hand and tried to push again. Pain radiated through her abdomen and her vision was hazy from the drugs that didn't seem to help. It had been a nearly impossible birth and she knew she was on the edge of unconsciousness. With a shriek, Amidala pushed once more and was rewarded with a weak cry from the end of the bed.

Her head spun from her desperate effort to give birth to the twins. Obi-Wan's and the medic's voices were muddled and she couldn't understand what they were saying as the room swirled red. With her last ounce of energy, Amidala pushed and tumbled into the welcome darkness of unconsiousness.

Her whole body hurt. Her eyelids felt sticky as she opened them. Obi-Wan sat beside her bed, his head and shoulders propped against the mattress as he slept. As if he sensed her awakening, Obi-Wan lifted his head.

"Wher're the twinsss?" Amidala slurred. 

"You've been asleep for 36 hours." Obi-Wan said, dodging the question."They had you drugged. The birth nearly killed you."

"Where are my chill-ren?" she asked insistently, her voice clearing.

"Leia is there in the corner. She's asleep." Obi-Wan said not meeting her gaze.

"And Luke?" Her stomach sank as she realized there was only one crib in the room.

"Luke...Amidala, I don't know to tell you this..." Obi-Wan began. "When Luke was born, he wasn't breathing. His windpipe was clogged with mucus. The medics cleared it but by then several minutes had passed and...by then it was too late. He was brain-damaged. Within a couple hours, he developed a severe respiritory infection." He looked at her, his eyes misty with tears. "He died early this morning."

  


"Mommy, don't go." Leia tugged on the hem of Amidala's skirt. She knelt in front her daughter.

"Honey, I have to go. Mommy has some very important people to meet with. Besides, I'll see you in a few short days. Now be good for your Uncle Ben." She hugged Leia a final time and pushed her in the direction of Obi-Wan. Confidently, she strode to her ship.

Four days later, she was frozen in carbonite.

If only she'd listened to young Leia's pleas. Obi-Wan had been so good to her; he'd taken on a false identity of Ben Kenobi in an attempt to protect her remaining child. She supposed he felt he owed her something because of Anakin. She found it vaguely ironic that Luke had witnessed his death, after Obi-Wan had faked Luke's.

Amidala heard a noise at the doorway and opened her eyes to find Mara watching her. 

"Come in, Mara. It's good to see you."

  


_33_

Ann unpacked her few possessions and placed them in the small closet. She stood in her lodgings at the Jedi Academy. Master Skywalker has agreed to provide some special training for her after Mara had discovered her Force potential. Leia had offered to secure a low-level job for her in New Republic Intelligence when she had completed her Jedi training.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

  


_34_

Amidala stood on a cliff, on the edge of the property that Han and Leia had rented for the remaining week of their vacation. A large house stood 100 meters behind her. 

Gently, her sleeve was tugged and she looked at Anakin, standing beside her. 

"Grandma Ami? Dinner's ready," he said hesitantly. He still hadn't gotten used to having a grandmother.

"Just a minute, Anakin. You know, this view reminds me of the country house my father had. On Naboo, where I grew up." She looked at him again, and he smiled at her. "Let's go. We don't want your mom to wait."

Turning, they started toward the house.

  


  



End file.
